Tesla (Jolteon)
Tesla is a Jolteon that resides at the Eevee Oasis in The Great Plains. A very combat-focused pokemon, she considers herself the main fighter and guardian of the group, often keeping her eyes and ears out for trouble during most of the day. When not resting on high ground, she will typically be out running or otherwise training. In the evenings, she instead can be found working on her muses in her den. Skills and Abilities Tesla trains daily, leaving her as a very fast and evasive Jolteon that can move with an uncommon quietness to her steps. At less intense speeds, she might be completely silent to even well-trained ears, giving her a variety of approach and evading options. While her physique is toned, trained, and lean, (and standing almost as tall as Nettle), Tesla's main means of attack is through her powerful. Special Attacks. Thunderbolt is her main means of damage, and her control with it is very fine from years of training and a period of Pokemon Contest and Show competitions. If it does not inflict paralysis, then Thunder Wave will keep herself from being hit in a prolonged fight. She is also capable of using Shadow Ball, but is not as practiced with it due to keeping it her secret ace-in-the-hole, a move that is also powered up by her Spell Tome. She continues to experiment with different Tome text at times, having some interest in casting magic, wondering if it might be a possibility (something she tinkers with in her own time, huddled on one side of her den). Lastly, she is oddly proud of her Heal Bell, sounding melodious and aiding in removing status effects on the occasion they are inflicted for various reasons (such as paralyzing Nettle). Personality While a Pokedex would indicate she has a timid nature, time and experience has matured Tesla into a moderate talker. She is very attentive and aware of her surroundings, and very methodical in her daily trainings, being almost ritualistic. A drought of battle opportunities have made her a bit overenthusiastic when presented with a worthwhile opportunity to discharge her desire for fights. It should be noted though that a battle for pleasure is very different than a battle for defending the oasis from a perceived threat History Prehistory Tesla rarely discusses her young life from before, but she has indicated many of her habits and preferences she has kept for many years. Occasionally, she will mention trainer battles, battle strategies, or general training, but is hesitant to talk about anything prior to her decision to reside at the Oasis. Arrival on the Plains Tesla has resided on what would eventually be known as the Eevee Oasis before many of her compatriots. She arrived tired and injured, her mind clouded and churning. Thinking Nettle was an enemy, she moved to attack, but was defeated in their fight. He then aided in her recovery, after which she decided to remain at the oasis. She took up the role of guardian, a position befitting her combat-oriented nature. Few threats have left her thirsting for battle at times during her watch over the surrounding plains, but she remains vigilant through her longstanding training. She has also ceased to use or mention her Shadow Ball, leaving Nettle the only one to be aware of it. Roleplay History In progress... Relationship Guide Eeveelutions ''Nettle'' The first Eeveelution Tesla met, Nettle is someone she respects, considering him like a twin brother. She does not fault him for his focus on his image, as she takes pride in putting similar efforts to her own physique, if with a different focus. She also knows he's no pushover, though she maintains the thought that she is the single most powerful of the oasis residents. If she does have a problem she can't handle, she is most comfortable speaking with Nettle about it, though she is far more happy giving him time to sing his self-aggrandizements and solving things herself. Seeing the Sylveon as a brother also means that, when she is in a humorous mood, he is often on the receiving end of her pranks, both out of closeness, knowing he can handle them, and not wanting to pick on 'the kids.' As such, if they do gang up on him for whatever reason, she will side with Nettle if she feels compelled to, be it necessary or on a silly whim. ''Bastet'' Classifying Bastet as one of 'the kids' is perhaps disingenuous, but while she is more mature than the rest, Tesla does not see her as an equal due to her distaste for combat. Even still, she feels they have a meditative connection, even if they may remain still for extended periods for different reasons. She, like Nettle, shows dedication to her habits, and that is worthy of respect. She may also be keeping her Shadow Ball and Spell Tome secret on account for the attack type being a supereffective attack against the Espeon, one that is off-type from the Jolteon's plainly-evident type. ''Irithyll'' Irithyll is still young, easy to fluster, and one of the core 'kids' Tesla sees herself keeping track and taking care of, making sure she doesn't get into too deep of trouble. She likes to try and keep the balance between her and Nettle on something resembling parity, more for Irithyll's sake than Nettles. She will also assist Irithyll in caring at times through use of her Heal Bell when asked. Tesla also isn't exactly endeared by her sleeping habits, but will usually let the Glaceon sleep more often than not. ''Salem'' Despite being the nighttime guardian and not exactly adverse to combat, Tesla still sees Salem as one of 'the kids' based on his sometimes-endearing insistance on being dark and edgy. That said, she is quite thankful for the extra security and the time off and, like Irithyll, will try and keep a relatively level balance between him and Nettle. Tesla may also be hiding her Shadow Ball to avoid giving 'dark and edgy' competition to Salem, or that might be a coincidence. ''Aquarius'' The baby of 'the kids,' Aquarius is someone Tesla keeps a special eye on, somewhat concerned given her type advantage over the small Vaporeon. She is happy to encourage his growth and development, and tries to balance keeping him safe with fostering self-reliance (with a bit of special mention on battling, should the opportunity arise). Friends None yet. Enemies None yet.Category:CharactersCategory:Pokemon